


Tangled

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [12]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs really, really, really likes kissing. Kissing is great. Making out is great.</p>
<p>Day 12 of 30: Making out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Let's preface this with the fact that I am not asexual, but the idea for this scene was in my head so strongly when I thought about the prompt that I had to write it. I did a bunch of research and tried my best to make sure I portrayed characters correctly, but if I screwed it up then please let me know. 
> 
> I know there's a communication issue here, too, but that shit happens. I didn't write about it that way because I think it's an appropriate model of communication. Trust me.

Vechs really, really, _really_  likes kissing. Kissing is great. Making out is great. Vechs loves laying in bed while watching a movie (today it's _Tangled_ ) and Zisteau leaning over his body to seal their lips together, loves the intimacy of wrapping his tongue with Zisteau's. He loves the playful way Zisteau nips his lower lip with teeth, the sly grin that completely takes over Zisteau's face when he feels like he's won something, even something so small as biting Vechs a little bit. He loves Zisteau's smell, earthy and heavy, and the way he always seems to taste a little like smoke, a little like mint, and a little like oranges.

Vechs even likes being touched, somewhat. He doesn't mind Zisteau's fingertips running down his arms, or Zisteau's hands on his back or his chest or shoulders. He likes the comfort and the intimacy of the touching, likes how Zisteau holds him close and likes the way Zisteau likes his body. What Vechs doesn't like, these days, is the way his stomach drops out from his body when Zisteau's hands start to wander further south.

It's been happening more and more, which makes sense, he supposes, since they've been together for a while now. Zisteau has been taking Vechs out to dinner and Vechs spends a ton of time at Zisteau's place and everyone teases them about their relationship, so Zisteau is _probably_  starting to wonder why Vechs hasn't made any concrete sexual overtures...and Vechs doesn't want to have to explain it, because the third thing Vechs likes a lot is Zisteau.

But today, they're laying in bed and alternating kissing and breathing and Rapunzel is singing and Zisteau's eyes are so bright and there's something different in them today, too, and Zisteau's hands, the protective and comforting ones, get really really close to the buttons on Vechs's pants and he can't help it - he flinches.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" is Zisteau's first response, and Vechs grins because that's Zisteau for you, and the caring tone and worried eyes make Vechs's heart hurt at the idea of losing him once he knows.

"No," Vechs says slowly. How the hell is he going to say this? "But um. There is something you should probably know about me. I don't..." His voice trails off. Zisteau's staring at him patiently, eyes filled with nothing but love and friendship, face showing the years of connection they've had that brought them to this point, and if he wasn't before, Vechs is now totally completely batshit scared. "Fuck. I don't, I should have told you a long time ago because we've been friends forever but, and I probably should have said when this started because you deserved to know better than to get into this with me but-"

"Vechs, are you asexual?" 'Stunned' would be putting Vechs's reaction to Zisteau's question very, very, _very_  lightly. Vechs feels more like he's been knocked over by a herd of zombies into a deep hole - 'flabbergasted' might work. He stares at Zisteau with wide eyes and lips parted, and dammit, Zisteau _chuckles_ and leans in and _kisses him_ , tongue and all, gentle but strong and though he can't help the happy noise that escapes, Vechs can and does push Zisteau away.

"How'd you know?"

Zisteau _shrugs_.Shrugs! Seriously, the nerve. "You never really went to touch me - you know what I mean," he responds before Vechs even gets the protest past his lips, "And, like you said, we've been friends for a while and for all your flirting and stuff you've never really talked about, like, sexual conquests or anything and it just makes sense. I wasn't going to bring it up." 

"Why not?" Vechs glares, and Zisteau shrugs again.

"It's personal. The only reason I even said it now is because you seemed to have a hard time spitting it out and I figured there were better uses for your mouth than that." Zisteau punctuates his point with a quick kiss, drawing the beginnings of a grin from Vechs. Zisteau tilts his head to the side and stares past Vechs, a move he knows means that Zisteau is thinking. "I probably should have said _something_ , I guess. Knowing you," Zisteau ruffles Vechs's hair affectionately, "you've been silently freaking out."

"Yeah!"

Zisteau apologizes with a sheepish grin. "Sorry!" Silence falls over the couple and Vechs feels like he should break it but isn't quite sure how. He sighs. On the screen, Rapunzel is singing about dreams, and Vechs smiles. When the song finishes Zisteau touches his arm lightly, drawing his attention away from the movie yet again. Vechs turns his head right into a kiss - the soft, slow, gentle kind, and Zisteau is the one who breaks it. "Kissing is okay, right?"

"Kissing is great," Vechs laughs.

"Okay. Cool. Awesome. You just tell me if it's not great, right?"

Vechs shoots a long-suffering glare at his boyfriend, who chuckles in response. "Yes, Zisteau, I will tell you. Can we go back to kissing now?"  They do. 


End file.
